Inoue Rin
'Approval:' 11/5/14 3 feats bori v3.1 'Appearance and Personality' Rin is a small, and rather frail-looking girl. Her hair is light brown, just long enough to brush her shoulders, and gentle grey eyes - gentle enough that some would doubt her status as a shinobi. The girl wears her Konoha protector on her forehead, usually touching it when concentrating or when she needs to be brave. Her outfit consists of a simple, pastel orange tank top, and camo green shorts that go down to her knees. Her eyes are a reflex of her personality. The young genin is soft spoken, gentle, and always tries to avoid conflicts, or at least solve them peacefully. She doesn't like seeing people getting hurt, not even her enemies, a characteristic that made other students pick on her during genin academy. Despite that, Rin keeps her chin up, standing for herself when she needs to, sometimes to the point of being stubborn. 'Stats' (Total:34) Strength: 4'' ''Speed: '''7 Chakra Levels: 9'' ''Chakra Control: 9''' Endurance: '5 ''CP: 65 '''Banked: '''0 ' 'Rank Upgrades' '''Genin 1:' Genjutsu Genin 2: 'Wind Release ' Chunin: N/A Jonin: '''N/A S-Rank: N/A 'Kage Rank: '''N/A 'Abilities Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 # Chain Asylum - A unit 30 feet away will feel chains wrapping up thier arms, legs, as well as their neck to the point that they are immobile. And physical resistance to this will force morbid hallucinations such as tearing of the skin, flesh melting, or setting fire. -5 Spd. (10 CP) # Wind Release: Gale Palm - A simple technique that when the users hands are clapped together, wind is compressed and transformed into a powerful gale. This technique, when used as an isolated attack has the power to easily knock over a human. Though the true value comes from using it together with projectile weapons like shuriken or kunai. Their speed, power, and ability to wound or even kill are all increased several times. (10 CP) # Wind Release: Wind Arrow - The user molds chakra in their mouth and breathes in, then blowing out an arrow made of wind. Since it is made out of wind the arrow is hard to see. Since all the chakra is focused on one arrow instead of multiple, this jutsu is stronger than jutsus such as Wind Bullets or Vacuum Sphere, though it has less chance to hit, being only one projectile. (10 CP) Equipment *(1) Single Kunai *(2) Threads *(2) Single Smoke Bomb Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 0 * Ryo left: 0 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 0' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: --day' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'Raids: 0 ' 'Other: 0 ' '''History and Story Prelude: Rin was born in the small village of Juuzou, in the outskirts of Konoha. Her father had disappeared before she was born, and her mother died during birth, so the girl was raised by her maternal grandfather, Hotaro: an old, but still strong man that managed his own little farm, as well as a small vegetable stand. The girl would help him sell his produce, even though sometimes she did more harm than good with her childish clumsiness. Life wouldn't remain too peaceful for long, though. Rin was five years old when a group of shinobis raided the village, killing everyone in sight. She ran as fast as her legs could take her as her grandfather tried to stop the attack, but he was far too weak, and she was far too small: Hotaro was swiftly killed, and she was captured before she could even hide. Everything seemed lost. The girl closed her eyes as the man raised his blade, ready to strike... but he never did. Rin felt an arm wrapping around her, and the grunt of the now unconscious shinobi. More noise followed, and then silence. "Well, who's a lucky girl..?", the child heard a female voice, probably the one who saved her. She didn't know. She was too tired, too shaken to stay awake anymore. When Rin woke up, she was already in Konohagakure. Her savior had taken her to an orphanage, and disappeared as quickly as she had appeared before, leaving no trace. ...well, almost. After the initial shock passed, and Rin started settling in, she started thinking about the village, and what would have happened if she didn't appear. She saved her. Rin wanted to save people too, so that others could live when death was knocking at their door, just like it happened to her. The girl decided to enter the genin academy, and despite her fairly weak physique, Rin graduated as one of the best in her class. Now, she's just eager to start... Category:Character